Holiday's Guide to the Weird and Wonderful
Holiday's Guide to the Weird and Wonderful is an infamous bestiary written by Zon Holiday, containing information about dozens of cryptids believed to be magic's darkest secrets. History Zon Holiday was born in Congo, Africa from an African father and an American mother. As a little girl, she played with the animals of the Congo but one night, she got lost into the jungle. As she awaited for help, Zon encountered her first Cryptid sighting. Even after being rescued, the thought of something amazing hiding within the shadows didn't let go and her passion for Cryptozoology was born. After graduating from Luna Nova, she dedicated a lot of her time and resources into finding these Cryptids which brought unwanted disdain from her colleagues. Zon hypothesized that ever since magic was born, a huge number of oddities started to took place throughout hundreds of locations in other periods of time which at the same time the Cryptids were first sighted. Bestiary Avaion Draconus Info: - These are a rare species of Dragons inspiring the legend of the Thunderbird. They have beautiful feathers, four long and powerful wings, gem colored eyes, razor sharp talons. Bicorn Info - There are two sides in a piece. Light and Dark. Matter and Anti-Matter. The Unicorn are creatures of holy power curing diseases and saving lives but its dark counterpart, the Bicorn is an evil demon that plunges the world in darkness. Dune Beast Info - Found only in Mongolia, the Dune Beast is a beast of glutton. Opening its four pieced maw, it consumes plants, animals, people and even non organic. The beast I captured was the size of a Dragon but something tells me that it isn't. Chameleon Man Info - Despite how creepy the Chameleon Man looks, it's actually quite a nice, shy humanoid. A natural acrobat especially when on the trees but it's notable ability is to camouflage within its surroundings. It can even transform so watch your back. Giganto Bloodsucker Info - The Giganto Bloodsucker or its more well known name, the Chupacabra is a dangerous creature with an appetite for blood and lots of it. They are incredibly fast making them hard to pin down. I do ask Professor Woodward on what kind of crazy experiment could come up such an abomination. Kirin Maelstorms Info - These creatures are walking storms. Thanks to their metal horn, they can generate a storm so powerful enough to blow all of Africa back into the stone age. Thankfully, they only use them to replenish the river of the Congo. Mankylosaur Muk Rat Info - While there had been speculations about its appearance, the Muk Rat isn't as its name suggest but some kind of Hippo that had evolve from a magical hot spot that it made home long time ago. The term 'rat' came from the negative effects they did to the crops of farmers but none dare strike them against them out of fear they would retaliate. Octosite Info - Ever seen an Octosite? It's like an octopus but bigger with one eye and tentacles that can tear a witches' flesh with ease. They latched themselves onto the Ley Lines and fed on the magic that flow through. Fortunately, I've managed to made the road to Luna Nova pest-free.....I hope. Owlman Info - When there is prey, there is predator. When there is a Cocaktrice, there is the Owlman. I encountered it during a trip in Greece and lesson one from that experience....RUN! Sabretooth Monkey Info - They might be odd but they more than make it up for it with their brute strength and vicious temper. Don't give them bananas, they hate that. Give them a mango instead. Savage Amphibious Info - They have the head of a trout, the body of a rhino, the leg and posture of a tiger and the teeth and tail of a crocodile. If you ever see a school of fish running away in the stormy night of the amazon rainforest, that means it is there. Shuck Info - These Ancient dog phantoms are the world's greatest trackers. Their bodies are intangible allowing them to walk through walls. Their ectosplasm will allow them to hover over large mass of water. And they lack the need for food and water. Nothing can escape them. Supremasaur Rex Info - Deep within the Congo, there lies a volcanic hot bed where the mightiest of the Congo Cryptids reside. Be warned as even its presence can make cause you to be burn alive. Wendigo Info - An abominable beast found only in native America. The locals draw tales of its bone-chilling howls followed by the soulless white eyes that stared back at you. 'The Young One' Info - Danger! Beware! A Young One does not come alone. They will swarm over village after village and take them back to nest to feed. Early signs of Young Ones are their blue webbing. Reception Trivia The author, Zon Holiday is based on the cartoon animated series, The Secret Saturdays. The name, Zon is based on Zon Saturday. Category:OC Category:Fan Fictions